


A little touch

by Pseudo_L



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after spending so many years around humans, Viral doesn't know much about their behavior and mating costumes.</p><p>(this was posted first on fanfiction.net with the same title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little touch

Now that they lived in peace for the last 10 years, Viral finally decided to let his guard around Leeron.  
It was stupid but he realized that his behavior made no sense, it was only copying mechanism he had acquired from Kamina long ago, when he was in the opposite side of the war, spying on them. Leeron invited him for a drink in his apartment, which Viral accepted. They were in the second drink when Leeron asked.  
"So tell me Viral, what is your dream?"  
"I am not sure, but after seeing how you humans have kids of your own and the happiness they bring you, I can't help but being jealous, since I will never have one of my own." - Viral sounded sad, and Leeron understood that. "That was what I saw in that alternate reality when we were against the anti-spirals." "I know that feeling." - Viral looked at him confused. - "It is quit sad knowing. The worst about all this is that in the last years I haven't been in a relationship, that is not a one night stand, not that you know what that is."  
"How can you understand?! I mean you are human right?" - Leeron nodded positively "And you have spiral power, so why say that?"   
"Yes I am, but as you can see I was never interested in women." - As Leeron imagined a beastman like Viral probably never heard anything about homosexuality. "I am what people here call homosexual or gay for shortie. I am interested in men, and as you imagine two men can't reproduce among themselves."  
"So you don't "mate"?" Leeron giggled, how innocent could Viral be   
"If by mate you mean having sex to reproduce, no. But if you only mean sex for pleasure and fun, sure." - the beastman looked confused - "You are so naive and innocent. You want me to show you?   
"Okay"  
"But you have to trust me. Can you do that?"   
Viral was looking at his drink, he didn't know what to expect of that, but decided to agree, Leeron was his friend and would't hurt him. The human held the beastman paw and took him to his room. It was a minimalistic room, only with a white large bed with only a green and pink line painted in the walls and a pillow. Viral sat on the bed looking at his feet, unsure of what was waiting for him. Leeron had put his hands over Viral's face, then kissed him lightly. It was a simple brush of lips but it was enough for Viral to blush.   
\- This was a kiss, although I would call it a simple pec. And from your expression you never kissed anyone before. So maybe I will leave the "mating" thing for another day.


End file.
